please,trust me
by kaivloo88
Summary: "kau melanggar janjimu sayang'-chanyeol 'kau yang melanggarnya dan meninggalkanku'-baekhyun. kerinduan mendalam yang berakhir akan kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya membuat sigadis mungil ini harus menelan kepahitan yang berkepanjangan. (vloo ga jago bikin summary hehe,langsung baca aja yak )
1. Chapter 1

**Gs (for uke)**

 **Cast:**

 **Park chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Kai**

 **OTHERS**

 **Homophobic just leave!**

 **Sebenarnya ini FF pertama aku,jadi ya maklum lah ya kalo banyak kurangnya**

 **Maaf ya kalo banyak typo hehe ^^ langsung baca aja ya..**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat dinanti oleh baekhyun yang baru lulus high school,pagi ini ia akan segera menuju kampus barunya dan...

 ** _BRUKKK_**

ia adalah gadis mungil berusia 19 tahun bernama baekhyun,Byun manis ini merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Byun Kyuhyun dan Byun Sungmin. Ayahnya Byun Kyuhyun adalah pemilik tunggal dari perusahaan SM coorperation,perusahaan terkenal dikorea.

"aww punggungku sakit sekali" rintih gadis mungil itu sambil mengelus punggungnya yang terkena lantai keramik itu,setelahnya ia lihat jam berbentuk strawberry yang ada dinakas samping tempat tidurnya

"ya tuhan aku bisa terlambat ditempat dihari pertamaku. kenapa jamnya tidak bunyi aissh''

Skip

''ya baekhyun-ah!'' panggil gadis yang memiliki mata seperti telur mata sapi (?)

''kenapa kau ada disini soo?''

''kita berada disekolah yang sama lagi!'' teriak mereka bersamaan sambil berpelukan seperti anak sekolah dasar yang baru saja naik kelas bersama

Sebenarnya baekhyun orang yang cenderung cuek dan tidak banyak memiliki sahabat tapi bukan berarti ia sombong atau apa hanya saja ia sedikit tertutup dan anti sosial. ia hanya akan bertingkah berlebihan apabila ia berada disekitar orang-orang yang satunya kyungsoo,gadis bermata telur mata sapi tadi,lalu ada luhan gadis cantik yang memiliki mata seperti rusa ,dan lagi sahabatnya yang bernama sehun,oh sehun namja kelewat tampan dengan kulit seputih susu dan wajah dingin andalan dari namja itu,ah masih ada satu yaitu namja tinggi yang sangat tampan dan sangat dicintai oleh byun baekhyun dan para fans gilanya itu..namanya park-ah sudahlah lupakan saja karena namja itu sudah menghilang sejak kelulusan 3 bulan lalu dan entah kemana perginya namja tampan itu.

''apa luhan dan sehun juga ada dikampus ini?''tanyanya dengan binar harap yang tercetak dimata puppynya

''tentu saja baek,kita akan berada dikampus yang sama selama 3 tahun kedepan''jawab kyungsoo tak kalah antusias dari sang sahabat sipitnya yang kadang berlebihan itu

''ahh senangnya ''

''sudahlah ayo kita cari dimana letak kantinnya karena aku sudah sangat lapar baekie..''

''baiklah kajja ''

Sesampainya mereka berdua dikantin mereka disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari simata rusa yang sudah berada disana, bersama sehun tentunya dan teman barunya yang berkulit agak gelap tetapi terkesan sexy .

''baekie!soo-ya!...aku merindukan kalian''ucapnya sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan kedua tangan kurusnya tetapi sangat cantik

''iya aku juga lu,tapi bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini? Banyak dari mereka yang merasa terganggu lu''balas baehyun dengan teguran lembut yang berasal dari bibir cherrynya itu.

''ah iya maafkan aku ne?aku hanya terlalu senang hehe''kekehan samar keluar dari mulut luhan dan kyungsoo

'' aku sudah selesai,aku pergi dulu''sehun yang daritadi hanya diam mulai ikut berbicara lebih tepatnya minta izin undur diri pada sahabat2nya

''sehun tunggu''cegah baekhyun sambil mencekal tangan sehun yang hendak meninggalkan kantin

Teman baru sehun yang berkulit agak gelap itu,Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan Kai hanya diam menunggu sehun sambil membawa komik ditangannya dan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan percakapan mereka berdua . sedangkan luhan dan kyungsoo sama-sama menyaksikan keduanya sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

''sehun kumohon jangan seperti ini''lanjut baekhyun yang tak disambut baik oleh sehun

''lepas,aku ingin pergi''balas sehun tanpa menatap baekhyun sama sekali

''sehun kita bisa bicarakan ini baik baik..kumohon jangan diamkan aku seperti ini terus''

''tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi baek-''

''sehun tatap aku ketika kita sedang bicara-''

''apa yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi baek!?''suara sehun meninggi , amarah yang dari tadi ditahannya sudah tidak bisa lagi ia kuasai

 ** _Flashback on_**

''baek aku menyukaimu-ani aku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu''ucap namja berkulit seputih susu yang sedang berlutut dihadapan seorang gadis

''se..sehun-ah aku juga menyayangimu''.si namja itu tersenyum sangat cerah sebelum ''-sebagai sahabatku,aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi luhan dan kyungsoo''senyum sinamja memudar seketika mendengar penuturan gadis itu,baekhyun

''tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria pada gadisnya bukan sahabatnya baek,aku ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih'' sambil mengelus tangan gadis itu dengan lembut tetapi penuh penekanan

''sehun aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan persahabatan kita,tak seharusnya kita merubahnya menjadi hubungan yang bahkan tidak kita ketahui ujungnya akan seperti apa''baekhyun menghela nafas dengan lembut dan melanjutkannya lagi '' dan kita akan menyakiti hati orang lain sehuna..''ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh sehun

''apa maksudmu baek?siapa yang akan tersakiti dengan hubungan kita?ahh aku tau kau pasti menghawatirkan ketua tim basket kita itu kan?aku tau baek kalian ada hubungan dibelakangku yang tidak ada seorang pun tau selain karena itu kau menolakku kan baek kau-''

''LUHAN. Luhan akan tersakiti dengan hubungan ini apabila aku menerimamu''sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada baekhyun ''dia menyukaimu sehuna luhan menyukaimu..dan benar kalau aku juga..aku..aku juga sudah menerima park chanyeol sehun,mianhe..''

''luhan?aku tau itu hanya alibi mu saja baek,kau menolakku demi park chanyeol dan menggunakan luhan sebagai alasan!''bentak sehun keras yang membuat ketiga pasang mata disana terbelalak sebenarnya luhan dan kyungsoo ada disana dan bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar dibelakang sehun dan baekhyun.

''sehun,baek..''keduanya menoleh mendengar suara itu

''lu-luhan,kau sejak kapan ada disini?''tanya baekhyun gugup karena masih bingung dengan kedatangan luhan dan kyungsoo disana.

''lu apa benar kau menyukaiku?''tanya sehun agak tidak sabaran

''mi-mianhe sehuna aku membuat hubungan kalian seperti ini,baek kenapa kau tidak menerima sehun?ak-aku tidak apa apa jika kalian berpacaran..aku bahagia jika kalian juga bahagia''ucap luhan yang juga terbata-bata karena gugup

Sebelum baekyun menyahut sehun lebih dulu menjawab

''tidak perlu luhan,dia sudah mempunya pria yang dia cintai..dan maaf lu aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu apabila benar kau menyukaiku''ucapnya didepan luhan yang masih menundukkan wajahnya

''tidak apa apa sehuna,aku begitu aku pulang dulu sehun,baek..dan kumohon jangan merubah persahabatan kita hanya karena ini ne''ucap luhan sambil tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka bertiga disana

''luhan tunggu!hey baek kau berhutang penjelasan mengenai ' _pria_ ' itu baek ,okey?baiklah bye sehun bye baekhyun selesaikan urusan kalian dengan kepala dingin arra?''kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari mengejar luhan yang sudah jauh didepannya

Seketika suasana diantara baekhyun dan sehun berubah menjadi hening

''baiklah baek aku juga akan pergi,semoga kau dan _priamu itu_ _selalu bahagia barsama''_ ucap sehun menekan kata bercetak miring itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian disana.

Setelah kejadian itu,hubungan baekhyun dan luhan juga sehun agak merenggang,tetapi luhan cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan keduanya sehingga mereka kembali seperti semula kecuali sehun yang masih acuh dan dingin terhadap baekhyun sampai sekarang

 ** _Flashback off_**

''apa yang akan kau bicarakan baek?dan bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku dulu?'' masih dengan nada cueknya tetapi bisa membuat baekhyun tersenyum maklum akan hal itu.

''sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?'' tanya jongin entah pada siapa

''mereka ada sedikit masalah,apa kau buru-buru mau pergi?'' sela kyungsoo

''sebenarnya iya,aku ingin mengajak sehun ke toko buku ''

''apa kau juga suka membaca buku ?''

''iya,ah tidak maksudku aku lebih suka membaca komik ketimbang buku-buku tebal yang berisikan rumus-rumus mengerikan itu '' ucapnya begitu sarkastik dan terlihat sangat paranoid

''aku juga sebenarnya ingin ketoko buku untuk membeli buku tebal berisi rumus yang kau sebut mengerikan itu ~kkk''kyungsoo terkekeh menanggapi ocehan kai tentang –buku tebal-

''hey kita bisa kesana bersama bukan?tapi jika kau tidak -ngomong siapa namamu?daritadi kita mengobrol bersama tapi tidak saling mengenal''ajak kai dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan

''bolehkah jika aku ikut?ah benar namaku kyungsoo,kau sendiri?''jawab kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan kai padanya

''tentu saja boleh..dan aku kim jongin,tapi kau bisa memanggilku kai ''

''ah baiklah''

''luhan,boleh aku mengajak sahabatmu ini ketoko buku bersamaku?atau kalau kau mau ikut juga tidak masalah''

''apa kalian sedekat itu eoh?''luhan mencolek dagu kyungsoo sekedar menggodanya karena ia melihat warna merah dipipi kyungsoo sahabatnya itu kkk~

''tidak lu,kami hanya punya tujuan yang sama untuk mampir ketoko buku''kai mengangguk mendengar jawaban kyungsoo

''arraso..pergilah aku ada janji dengan eomma ku setelah ini''melirik sehun dan baekhyun sebaentar lalu-

''tapi ayo kita keluar bersama saja,biarkan sehun dan baekhyun menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri,kajja''ajak luhan menyeret kai dan kyungsoo keluar dari kantin dan berpisah digerbang kampus setelahnya.

Sehun dan baekhyun hanya duduk berdua ditaman dekat kampus sekarang,mereka mamilih tempat ini karena terlihat lebih sepi ketimbang dikantin. Tetapi tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lebih dulu diantara mereka.

"baek/sehun''panggil mereka bersamaan pada akhirnya

''kau duluan saja baek'' ucap sehun mendahului

''sehuna..maafkan aku atas kejadi-''

''tidak usah diungkit lagi baek,aku tidak apa-apa..ah bagaimana hubungan kalian?''

"emm,sebenarnya..sebenarnya dia menghilang sejak 3 bulan terakhir ini,aku tidak tau dimana ia sekarang''wajah baekhyun telihat sangat murung sekarang.

''apa dia tidak mengabarimu?''sehun mulai serius mendengarkan curhatan baekhyun,bahkan rasa kesalnya pada baekhyun selama ini menguap entah kemana. sekarang

''dia tidak mengabariku sama sekali,tapi saat aku tanya pada sahabatnya,dia bilang chanyeol berada diluar negeri untuk belajar mengurus perusahaan appanya''baekhyun juga sudah mulai terbuka lagi untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada sehun.

''baek,aku tau perasaan mu dan aku siap menggantikannya dihatimu baek''

''se-sehun..''

''baek aku masih mencintaimu,aku tidak bisa melupakanmu walau aku sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras . aku merasa sudah sangat terobsesi padamu baek''sehun mencoba menjelaskan perasaannya pada baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya

''sehun aku belum bisa menerimamu,aku masih mencintainya dan kau tau itu''

''Walaupun ia sudah meninggalkanmu?''

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan sehun itu,hatinya benar-benar gundah sekarang

''entahlah,tapi aku yakin ia akan kembali suatu saat nanti''

''mianhe..sehun boleh aku meminjam bahumu?'' lanjut baekhyun sambil menatap dalam mata sehun

''tentu baek''baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegas lelaki itu.

Sehun sebenarnya menanti jawaban ''ya'' dari baekhyun tetapi dia belum bisa mendapatkannya sampai sekarang dengan alasan yang sama yaitu ''Park Chanyeol'' dan mulai saat ini sehun berjanji akan mendapatkan baekhyun dengan cara apapun walau dia harus berjuang sampai melewati batas.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik selama 2 tahun terakhir ini,baekhyun hidup serba kecukupan jika ia mau tinggal diistana keluarganya tetapi baekhyun tetaplah baekhyun yang selalu ingin hidup mandiri. maka dari itu ia tinggal diapartement yang sudah dibelikan orang tuanya ketika ia berumur 20 tahun,sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. ia masih mempunyai sahabat – sahabat yang sangat baik padanya dan selalu mendukungnya, bahkan sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan masa lalunya sampai suatu kejadian yang menghancurkan semua kebahagiaannya dalam tuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal saat itu juga.

''baek sudahlah,biarkan mereka tenang,mereka pasti akan sedih jika kau terus menangisinya seperti ini''luhan meremas pundak baekhyun untuk menenangkannya

''iya baek,ini juga sudah hampir malam dan sebaiknya kita pulang,besok kita bisa kesini lagi baek''ucap kyungsoo seraya mengangkat tubuh baekhyun untuk mengajaknya berdiri

''kenapa mereka meninggalkanku secepat ini? Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan mereka''baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sangat tenang tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari matanya,tetapi kedua sahabatnya itu tau jika baekhyun merasa lebih sakit lagi sekarang ini.

''ayo kita pulang sekarang,ini akan segera gelap''kali ini kai yang menyahut setelah ia mengambil mobil dari parkiran yang agak jauh dari area pemakaman.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pulang dengan kai yang mengantar mereka menuju rumah masing-masing,dan sekarang tinggal kai dan kyungsoo yang tersisa setelah kai mengantar kedua sahabatnya tadi.

''kai aku sangat kasihan pada baekhyun''kyungsoo membuka obrolan lebih dulu agar tidak hening diantara keduanya.

''iya soo,aku juga''

''Apa kau butuh pelukan sekarang? Kau terlihat sangat rapuh ketika sahabatmu mengalami musibah.''lanjut kai

''n-ne?''

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo dan langsung memeluknya sambil mengelus pelan punggung kyungsoo,kyungsoo tidak menolak karena ia selalu nyaman jika berada didekat lelaki ini.

 ** _*other side_**

''tuan muda,kedua orang tua nona baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal ditempat tadi pagi''ucap kangin kepada tuannya

''apa paman?kenapa kau baru saja mengatakan ini padaku?! Siapkan tiket pesawat dengan penerbangan pagi ini ke korea paman.''ucap sehun agak menaikkan nada bicaranya

''tapi ada meeting dengan klien penting besok siang tu-''

''batalkan semuanya sampai aku meminta kalian mengadakan meeting lagi.''jawabnya mutlak tanpa ada penolakan.

''baik tuan muda''

Ya selama sebulan terakhir ini sehun pergi ke jepang untuk mengurus masalah yang ada di cabang perusahaan orang tuanya,ia sebenarnya menolak karena beralasan tidak bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun tapi ayahnya tetap memaksa dan mau tidak mau sehun harus pergi.

 ** _*same time but other side_**

''apa kau sudah mengurus pembelian saham byun coorperation?''

''sudah tuan muda,semuanya sudah juga sudah menyiapkan jet pribadi untuk kepulangan anda ke korea''ucap sekretaris muda itu kepada tuannya

''bagus,terimakasih mark kau selalu bisa aku diandalkan''

''baiklah saya ijin undur diri''

 _Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi bee,aku sangat merindukanmu setelah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu,dan tenang saja karena aku sudah mengurus semua kesulitan perusahaan keluargamu karena ditinggal ayahmu dan aku akan mengembangkannya atas namamu sangat mencintaimu dan kuharap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu padaku._

 _TBC_

 _ **Lanjut atau berhenti?**_

 _Hai hai (lambai tangan)_

 _Gimana ff pertama aku?kalian gasuka ya? Maaf kalau banyak kurangnya.._

 _Buat kalian yang udah mau baca aku tungguin reviewnya ya ^^,kalian bilang ke aku apa aja kurangnya biar kalo chapter nya dilanjut aku bisa memperbaiki lagi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gs (for uke)**

 **Cast:**

 **Park chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Kai**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **OTHERS**

 **...**

 **CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/KRISBAEK/..and other**

 **Homophobic just leave!**

 **Kalian yang dibawah umur yakin mau baca?**

 **...**

 **Sebenarnya ini FF pertama aku,jadi ya maklum lah ya kalo banyak kurangnya**

 **Maaf ya kalo banyak typo hehe ^^ langsung baca aja ya..**

 **Happy reading guys!^**

 **...**

 ** _Chapter sebelumnya_**

 ** _*other side_**

''tuan muda,kedua orang tua nona baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal ditempat tadi pagi''ucap kangin kepada tuannya

''apa paman?kenapa kau baru saja mengatakan ini padaku?! Siapkan tiket pesawat dengan penerbangan pagi ini ke korea paman.''ucap sehun agak menaikkan nada bicaranya

''tapi ada meeting dengan klien penting besok siang tu-''

''batalkan semuanya sampai aku meminta kalian mengadakan meeting lagi.''jawabnya mutlak tanpa ada penolakan.

''baik tuan muda''

Ya selama sebulan terakhir ini sehun pergi ke jepang untuk mengurus masalah yang ada di cabang perusahaan orang tuanya,ia sebenarnya menolak karena beralasan tidak bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun tapi ayahnya tetap memaksa dan mau tidak mau sehun harus pergi.

 ** _*same time but other side_**

''apa kau sudah mengurus pembelian saham byun coorperation?''

''sudah tuan muda,semuanya sudah juga sudah menyiapkan jet pribadi untuk kepulangan anda ke korea''ucap sekretaris muda itu kepada tuannya

''bagus,terimakasih mark kau selalu bisa aku diandalkan''

''baiklah saya ijin undur diri''

 _Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi bee,aku sangat merindukanmu setelah 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu,dan tenang saja karena aku sudah mengurus semua kesulitan perusahaan keluargamu karena ditinggal ayahmu dan aku akan mengembangkannya atas namamu sangat mencintaimu dan kuharap kau tidak mengingkari janjimu padaku._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

''baek!''pemuda pucat itu langsung menyambar _sahabat_ nya kedalam pelukan hangat yang begitu membuat gadis mungil ini merasa nyaman walau tak senyaman namjayang masih sangat ia rindukan.

''sehuna kapan kau pulang?'' tanya luhan saat melihat sehun berlari kearah mereka lebih tepatnya kearah baekhyun,tetapi tak digubris oleh sehun karena sehun terlalu fokus pada hanya tersenyum kecut untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

''mianhe baek aku tak ada saat kau sangat membutuhkan pelukan hangat untuk menghiburmu..mianhe''

''ne sehuna..aku tak apa,masih ada sahabat-sahabat ku yang terus mendampingiku''arah matanya tertuju pada ketiga sahabatnya yang masih ada disana.

''meski sekarang tak ada lagi kasih sayang dari orang tuaku..ah tapi aku masih punya kalian kan? Aku bisa bahagia dengan kalian bukan?''ia mencoba tersenyum kepada teman-temannya meski mereka tau kalau itu senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

''ne baek,kedua orangtuamu juga akan bahagia bila melihatmu bahagia..jadi jangan sedih lagi arrasso?'' hibur kyungsoo sedangkan luhan juga ikut tersenyum kepada baekhyun yang masih dengan nyamannya berada dipelukan namja yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Baekhyun yang sadar dengan perubahan mimik muka luhan langsung melepaskan pelukan sehun dari tubuhnya.

''ah aku akan buatkan minuman untuk kalian dulu,tunggu disini ne'' ucapan baekhyun mendahului dan ia langsung menuju dapur sebelum sehun hendak protes padanya.

...

Baekhyun masih belum berangkat ke kampus semenjak kejadian yang menimpa orangtuanya sekitar 4 hari lalu,ia memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk tugas dan skripsi semesteran yang pasti banyak ia ia pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli sedikit cemilan sebelum ia pergi ketoko alat tulis yang tak jauh dari minimarket ini.

''hai baek''sapa namja tampan berperawakan sangat tinggi yang sedang menatap baekhyun dari samping

''oh hai op-oppa''balas bekhyun yang merasa gugup dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan cemilan yang baru ia ambil dari rak didepannya.

''kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini,kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu''

''tapi kita sudah tak ada urusan lagi oppa,kau seharusnya tak berbicara seperti itu''ucapnya langsung meninggalkan namja tinggi itu menuju kasir agar ia bisa cepat pergi dari hadapan orang yang sangat _tidak ingin_ ia temui.

''apa bisa kita bicara sebentar?aku sungguh merindukanmu baekie'' ajak namja tampan itu dengan tidak tau malunya sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun

''sudahlah kris,sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?dan ya jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu''baekhyun menaikkan suaranya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kris yang menggandeng tangannya seenak jidat itu.

''aku tidak akan melepaskan mu sebelum kau mau bicara padaku baek''

Baekhyun tau namja ini sangat keras kepala .

''kau masih sama kris,masih sangat keras kepala dan berlaku seenakmu''

''well,kau masih mengingat dengan baik sifatku yang sialnya sangat tepat baek''ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang menurut baekhyun itu sangat memuakkan jika dilihat.

''jadi bagaimana, apa kau mau ikut denganku dan berbicara sebentar?''

''baiklah,sekarang lepaskan tanganku dan tunggu aku diluar''baekhyun menyerah dengan sifat kris yang satu ini dan mau tak mau ia menerima ajakan kris untuk berbicara padanya sebentar.

Mereka berdua sedang ada dicafe dekat minimarket tadi,sebenarnya cafe disini sangat nyaman tapi jika bekhyun berada disini bersama namja yang ia benci maka dimanapun dan senyaman apapun tempatnya itu tetap akan merusak mood gadis manis ini.

''cepatlah kris langsung saja pada intinya ,sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan seingatku kita tidak ada urusan apapun yang perlu kita bicarakan''ucap baekhyun malas dan tak mau menghadap namja didepannya .

''oke,aku akan langsung mengatakannya padamu''kris membuang nafasnya yang agak panjang sebelum ia memulainya.

''aku masih mencintaimu dan aku mau kita kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti dulu''

Lanjut kris yang langsung membuat baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya itu lalu memasang wajah tak bersahabat yang ia tujukan pada namja itu. _''apa yang ia bicarakan?masih mencintaiku huh?ia meninggalkanku dan membuangku seperti sampah menjijikan,dan sekarang apa?dia memintaku kembali padanya?yang benar saja!''_ maki baekhyun dalam hati tapi ia masih belum bisa mengeluarkannya karena masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

 _ ***flashback**_

''baek aku mau kita putus''suara dari sebrang sana membuat baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya.

''wae oppa? Apa kau bercanda?''suaranya masih terlihat tak percaya

''aku sungguh-sungguh mau kita berakhir disini karena aku mencintai gadis lain dan bukan dirimu''

Sungguh ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ia sangat mencintai namjanya ..tapi apa yang dia katakan barusan?dia tak mencintaiku lagi? Baiklah aku tak akan menahanmu untuk tetap berada disisi ku .aku akan melepasmu kris.

''baiklah jika itu maumu,apa ada lagi?kalau tidak aku tutup '' ia meremas handphonennya sangat kuat sampai jari-jarinya memerah tapi ia yakin ini keputusan yang benar.

''tutuplah baek,terimakasih karena kau bisa mengerti ''

Kakinya melemas dan ia terduduk dilantai koridor sekolahnya yang dingin dan sepi,ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini maka ia hanya bisa menangis dan memeluk lututnya dengan kedua lengan kurusnya.

''hey apa kau tak apa?''suara berat itu menyadarkan baekhyun yang sudah merasa pusing dan hendak pingsan,atau..sudah pingsan sekarang.

''hey jangan pingsan disini''lanjut namja itu sambil memegangi pundak sigadis agar tidak tersungkur kedepan,lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menggendong sigadis ke sudah sangat sepi mengingat bel pulang sekolah sudah bunyi sejak 2 jam yang lalu,hanya ada mereka berdua disini sekarang.

Namja itu Park Chanyeol,namja yang masih menunggu gadis manis ini untuk sadar , sejenak ia merasa sangat kagum dengan kecantikan dan kepolosan gadis yang ada didepannya lalu entah apa yang menuntun tangannya untuk mengelus surai lembut nan panjang milik gadis itu sebelum ia membuka mata indahnya.

''ah kau sudah bangun'' chanyeol agak terlihat gugup memang ,tetapi ia bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

Gadis itu hanya diam dan mencoba melihat tau apa yang ada dalam otak gadis inipun langsung angkat bicara lagi.

''kita ada di UKS sekarang,tadi kau pingsan jadi aku membawamu kesini''

Baekhyun kembeli mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu dan matanya itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan dipenuhi airmata yang akan segera tumpah.

''jangan menangis.. baekhyun''chanyeol mencoba menenangkan baekhyun dan menyebut namanya dengan melihat nametag disisi sebelah kanan seragam baekhyun. Entah kenapa chanyeol berfikir bahwa mulai saat itu ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi gadis ini dan tidak akan membiarkannya menangis lagi.

 _ **Flashback off**_

''apa yang kau katakan kris?aku harus pergi dulu karena aku masih banyak urusan''

jawab baekhyun sambil menenteng tasnya untuk segera pergi sebelum tangannya ditarik dan suatu benda kenyal tengah meumat bibirnya dengan sadar ia tengah dicium sekarang dan bodohnya ia tidak menolak dan malah memejamkan matanya namun juga tidak membalas ciuman itu sampai..

 **BUGH** satu bogem yang dilayangkan chanyeol kepada lelaki yang berani menyentuh _miliknya._

''brengsek! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?!.

Sebenarnya tanpa baekhyun dan kris sadari, disana tengah ada sepasang mata yang menatap keduanya dengan tatapan dingin dan penuh arti tetapi lebih terlihat tengah menahan ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka ,tapi setelah ia melihat lelaki itu mencium baekhyun , emosinya sudah berada dipucuk dan terlihat jelas dari buku-buku tangannya yang memutih karena kepalan tangannya yang sangat kuat itu.

Suara itu..suara yang sudah sangat aku rindukan,suara lelaki yang aku sebut dalam hati saat kris menciumku tadi.

Baekhyun segera membuka matanya setelah sebelumnya ia merasakan bahwa ada yang menarik tubuhnya dan benar saja,sekarang ia berada dibelakang lelaki jangkung yang sangat ia harapkan untuk datang 2 tahun terakhir dan sampai sekarang ia masih apa ini mimpi? Ia sekarng berada didepanku-

''hey dude,kita bertemu lagi''ucap kris tersenyum miring sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah sebelum ia mendapatkan bogem disudut bibirnya yang lain.

Semua pandangan yang ada di cafe itu tertuju pada dua lelaki yang masih berkelahi,atau lebih tepatnya kepada seorang lelaki yang terlihat sangat marah dan lebih mendominasi perkelahian itu.

''chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak sigadis yang baru saja sadar akan perkelahian dua lelaki didepannya.

Baekhyun membantu kris untuk berdiri dan mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang terarah kepada mereka berdua .

Kemudian chanyeol dengan keras menarik lengan baekhyun sampai sipemilik lengan itu meringis menariknya kasar untuk keluar cafe. Sebelum chanyeol benar-benar pergi, kris mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya ingin membunuh orang itu sekarang juga.

''asal kau tau park,suaranya terdengar sangat indah saat ia berada dibawahku '' ucap kris dengan nada bangga yang sangat puas dan terlihat sangat memuakkan.

''Bajingan kau'' balas chanyeol yang langsung meninggalkan cafe itu.

Baekhyun sudah masuk mobil,jadi dia tidak mendengar perkataan kris barusan.

''chanyeol hati-hati..aku takut'' baekhyun terus mengingatkan chanyeol agar ia mengendarai mobil dengan santai tetapi chanyeol tetap tak terpengaruh dengan ocehan baekhyun.

...

''Lepas chanyeol,ini sakit...''mau sekeras apapun baekhyun meronta ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan namja yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

''Diam!''baekhyun langsung menurut saat chanyeol membentaknya sambil menarik kasar lengan baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti kemana chanyeol membawanya sekarang ini,yang jelas ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Baekhyun tau kalau chanyeol tak akan membiarkan miliknya disentuh oleh siapapun dan ia tak akan main-main jika itu menyangkut miliknya.

Chanyeol membawanya ke apartement mewah dikawasan gangnam.

"akh.."

chanyeol melempar baekhyun ke ranjang king sizenya dengan sangat keras seperti baekhyun adalah barang yang tak ada harganya sama sekali.

"chan kenapa-''omongan baekhyun terpotong karena chanyeol menekan dagu runcingnya menggunakan tangannya yang kokoh itu dengan keras sampai rasanya rahangnya bisa remuk saat ini juga.

''apa yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi ?! Apa kau kerap diciumi oleh lelaki-lelaki brengsek itu hah ?!"

chanyeol benar –benar emosi sekarang. niatnya memberi kejutan pada baekhyun rusak sudah . dan malah chanyeol lah yang mendapatkan kejutan dari pujaan hatinya berupa penghianatan setelah ia resmi menginjakkan kakinya kembali kenegeri ini.

''aku bukan wanita murahan chanyeol''baekhyun ikut tersulut emosi mendengar kata-kata chanyeol barusan tetapi ia tetap tenang jika ia tak mau masalahnya bertambah besar nanti.

''benarkah?katakan itu pada wanita yang memejamkan matanya saat dicumbu lelaki yang bukan kekasihnya!''chanyeol tetap emosi lalu melanjutkan kata2nya lagi.

''kau ... melanggar janjimu sayang''ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan lembut yang dibuat-buat lalu jemarinya beralih menelusuri pipi baekhyun yang sangat putih dan lembut itu.

Cara bicaranya yang seperti itu malah terlihat sangat mengerikan ditelinga baekhyun.

''aku tidak melanggar janjiku chanyeol,kau yang melanggarnya!kau meninggalkanku tanpa memberiku kabar apapun dan sekarang kau kembal dengan sifat yang sangat berbeda,sifat yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku sebelumnya.''baekhyun memegangi tangan chanyeol yang masih menekan dagunya.

''aku sengaja tidak mengabarimu karena aku ingin melihat seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan denganku dan tidak meninggalkanku,awalnya aku sangat percaya padamu bahwa kau akan tetap setia menungguku sampai aku kembali tapi kenyataannya lain bee..KAU MENGHIANATIKU!'' bentak chanyeol diujung kalimatnya .

Chanyeol mendorong baekhyun untuk berbaring diranjangnya lalu tanpa aba-aba menindih baekhyun dengan menduduki selangkangannya. belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya ,baekhyun tambah dibuat tak percaya saat chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kasar . baekhyun tak mau membuka mulutnya sama sekali sampai chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun hingga berdarah dan membuat baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

''akkhh''

baekhyun meringis disela-sela ciuman mereka,tangannya terus bergerak mendorong dada bidang chanyeol karena ia sudah kekurangan oksigen sekarang.

Chanyeol yang tau kekasihnya kekurangan oksigen akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu dengan sangat terpaksa.

''hey kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau tidak menikmatinya seperti kau menikmati ciuman lelaki brengsek tadi? Ahh sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi jalang bee''

''kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?'' baekhyun masih menangis sebelum chanyeol mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri.

''apa yang akan kau lakukan?!''baekhyun panik bukan main sekarang

''tidak usah munafik sayang,kau juga akan menikmatinya sebentar lagi''ucapnya seraya melempar kemejanya kesembarang arah.

''kau brengsek chanyeol,kau bajingan!'' baekhyun yang tengah panik saat itu sontak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berhasil mengenai hati chanyeol-

 **PLAKK**

Chanyeol menampar pipi baekhyun hingga tercetak jelastanda kemerahan berbentuk jari milik park chanyeol.

''chan..''

Pipinya terasa sangat sakit tetapi jauh didalam hatinyalah yang merasakan sakit yang teramat parah. chanyeol tak pernah memperlakukan baekhyun sekasar ini sebelumnya.

''jadi kau suka bermain kasar eoh? Baiklah akan aku layani dengan senang hati _bee_ ''

''tidak chanyeol kumohon..jangan lakukan ini..'' baekhyun masih memberontak dan tetap terisak dibawah kungkungan kekasihnya itu.

''kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?bukankah kau kekasihku?atau kau malu karena kau sudah tidak perawan lagi sekarang?'' bibir lelaki ini masih menjawab perkataan-perkataan baekhyun sedangkan tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam laci nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya.

''apa maksudmu?..apa maksudmu mengatakan aku tidak..aku tidak..-''baekhyun menatapnya bingung tanpa berhenti terisak.

''Bukankah aku benar bee?bukankah lelaki brengsek itu sudah mendurimu?'' chanyeol masih bersikap tenang sambil mengikat tangan baekhyun kesisi pojok ranjang itu walaupun sebenarnya ia tengah menahan amarahnya agar tidak melakukannya dengan kasar sekarang. ya, barang yang chanyeol cari adalah tali yang ada di laci itu,tali yang ia gunakan untuk menahan penolakan baekhyun nantinya.

''aku bukan jalang! Aku tak pernah memberikan tubuhku pada lelaki yang bukan suamiku,meskipun orang itu kau,orang yang sangat aku cintai..tapi aku tak akan melakukan itu chanyeol...'' baekhyun tak menyangka bagaimana bisa chanyeol menuduhnya seperti itu.

''aku tidak percaya bee..kecuali jika aku membuktikannya sendiri''seringaian yang chanyeol tunjukkan saat ini sungguh sangat mengerikan,baekhyun tau ini akan terjadi.

''lepaskan aku chan-mmhhptt''baekhyun terus meronta sebelum chanyeol menahan semua pergerakannya dan dengan paksa melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kasar , baekhyun sudah lelah karena semua tenaganya kerkuras sia-sia dan ia tak akan bisa kabur sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang kekasihnya tengah lakukan. Chanyeol menarik paksa hot pants milik baekhyun dan celana dalamnya yang tergulung bersama hot pants yang sekarang sudah tak lagi ditempatnya. selesai dengan pakaian bawahnya,tangannya langsung membuka kancing kemeja baekhyun dengan cara menariknya kasar dan tercecerlah kancing-kancing kemeja baekhyun kesegala arah.

''hhmmmpt le-pashh''baekhyun sudah kehilangan oksigen setelah sekitar 4 menit chanyeol memperkosa bibirnya.

''bee..kau tau?kau terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik jika sedang seperti ini..rambutmu yang acak-acakan dan lihatlah bibirmu itu..'' chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya tetapi tetap tak menyisakan jarak dintara keduanya hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing,lalu tangannya menyusuri rambut lepek baekhyun dan berhenti pada bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

''bibirmu yang membengkak karena ciuman panas kita itu terlihat sangat sexy''

''kau bukan chanyeolku. aku tak mengenal chanyeol yang seperti ini.'' Ia masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya sendiri.

''aku chanyeolmu bee..aku masih sama..hanya saja penghianatanmu itu membuatku berubah dalam hitungan detik saja,ah tapi sudahlah kau tak akan mau mengaku bukan?'' tangannya kini beralih pada pengait bra yang merupakan satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel di tubuh baekhyun.

''chanyeol kumohon maafkan aku...aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi,kumohon jangan seperti ini''baekhyun memohon demi harga dirinya yang masih tersisa saat ini.

''maaf?aah berarti kau memang menghianatiku kan?kalau kau tak salah kenapa kau harus minta maaf hmm?''tangannya kembali mencari pengait laknat itu dan-

'' _klik''_ baekhyun menutup matanya saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat didepan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak menghargainya sama sekali.

Chanyeol memulainya dengan melumat bibir baekhyun lalu turun kerahang cantiknya dan menjelajahi leher baekhyun agak lama sembari memberikan tanda-tanda kepemilikannya disana.

''ahh'' satu erangan lolos dari bibir baekhyun karena salah satu area sensitifnya tengah dipermainkan dengan begitu sensual.

Baekhyun langsung menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar ia tak mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan lehernya tetapi tangannya mulai meremas dan mencubit pelan payudara baekhyun.

''jangan ditahan sayang..desahkan namaku dengan bibir sexymu itu''

Chanyeol sudah berhenti menyentuhnya untuk sementara,sedangkan baekhyun yang agak bingung mencoba mencari sipenguasa ranjang saat ini dan sialnya ia menemukan lelaki itu tengah menyiapkan juniornya kepada lubang yang sudah ia jaga 21 tahun lamanya.

''JANGAN!kumoh-akkh'' jeritan baekhyun itu terdengar sangat memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan dan -'' _apa yang!?kenapa baekhyun mengeluarkan darah?apa dia memang masih perawan?tapi-'_ 'chanyeol merasa iba sesaat dan tak berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya itu tapi saat mengingat bagaimana baekhyun menikmati ciuman kris tadi,emosinya kembali tersulut.

Dan akhirnya _ego_ nyalah yang menguasai hati chanyeol untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah terlanjur.

 _TBC_

 _ **Lanjut atau berhenti?**_

Hehe maafkan keyadongan Vloo ya :V

Ga tau ini kenapa otak aku bisa mikir segila itu :v,tapi gimana menurut kalian?aneh ga sih ceritanya?

Review please :) aku butuh support kalian nih biar semangat buat nulis next chapternya..


End file.
